Cake: A Misunderstanding
by Akito The Sex Goddess
Summary: One-shot. LxRaito yaoi. No lemon. And a complete misunderstanding. Very funny! Rated for sexual reference. One follow-up chapter added!
1. The Misunderstanding

The evening sun shone through the curtains in the small, dimly lit room. The two sat at their computers in the utter silence, the only sound being the quiet munching of cake and Raito's speedy fingers typing hastily on the keyboard. L sat in his spinning chair, a plate of strawberry cake held firmly in his hand, his other one holding a miniature fork daintily between his thumb and forefinger. Raito was ignoring L's rather annoying munching, or his annoying talk, or just everything about him that seemed to annoy the seventeen year-old.

"Are you sure you don't want any cake, Raito-kun?" L had asked as he tipped his head sideways, the small fork dangling in the air, seeming to hang onto his fingers by a mere thread.

"Yes, for the love of Christ, I am SURE I don't want any." Raito was getting rather aggravated as typed on and on, really about nothing in particular, but it sure as hell had to be more important than what the so-called "genius" had to say.

"Alright, but-" Splat. In an instant, L had rolled his chair over to Raito (in which he had no clue how he did so, seeing as L always kept both feet planted firmly on his seat, and both of his hands were occupied with utensils) but the cake on his plate had accidentally fallen onto Raito's chair. And not just onto his chair, right onto the spot between his legs- awfully close to a certain 'region'. Without caring, L had deliberately set his fork onto the piece of cake, attempting to pick it up, but it merely slipped off of the tongs.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing!" Raito said as L planted his fork in that rather uncomfortable region for another try at picking up the piece of cake. But it slid off once again. Hmm. L was at a fork in the road, no pun intended. He stared at the cake for a while, and then did the only thing he could think of...

"Alright, Chief! I will!" The ever-cheery Matsuda beamed as he strolled down the halls of the station, a bunch of files in his hand, brushing up against the outside of his thigh with ever step. He smiled as he stopped at the door in which was Ryuuzaki's office. Carefully sliding the door open, he stepped in, only to step out just as quickly as he entered. It couldn't have been possible. Ryuuzaki couldn't POSSIBLY have been... _That_ sure wasn't possible. But he did have his head planted right..._there_. It was surely a misunderstanding. But, to make sure...

"Chief!" He ran down the hall once again, setting the files right in front of Chief Yagami who sat at his desk.

"What is it? I thought you were delivering those to Ryuuzaki!"

"There's something you need to _see_..."

"Really, Ryuuzaki. Just clean it up with a napkin!"

"But it tastes so good..." Despite Raito's wishes, L had finished eating the discarded cake and was now lapping up the frosting.

"RYUUZAKI! RAITO!" They both looked up as the door swung open, a furious Chief Yagami and timid Matsuda standing there. Raito then realized how inappropriate the situation probably looked. And on top of that, Ryuuzaki's face was covered in _vanilla_ frosting. A bright tinge of red hit his cheeks as he tried to explain to his father.

"R-Really, it's not what you think!" Ryuuzaki looked at him.

"Not what he thinks...?" He blinked as he quickly assessed the situation. "Uh oh." Chief Yagami was too busy fuming from the ears to listen to their pointless explanations.

"This is NOT the way to pass the time on an investigation! Just because you're handcuffed together doesn't mean..." He drifted off as he was at a loss of words.

"You mean, you thought we were..." Ryuuzaki whole-heartedly laughed, then began the rest of them. But strangely Raito's had a hint of nervousness in it.

"Well, I guess since this is just a misunderstanding, we can go now." The two left the room, leaving Raito and L alone again.

"Well that's a relief," Raito said, wiping his brow.

"No kidding," L said. "At least they didn't find out about yesterday."

**A/N:**Well that's it!Just a silly one-shot. I hope you liked it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Yesterday

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters. They all belong to... whoever makes them.

**A/N:** Since like... a bazillion of you asked what happened yesterday, I decided to write it! This is a dumb sequel to Cake: A Misunderstanding. So like, don't flame. I TRIED.

What L and Raito did not know was that Matsuda HAD found out about yesterday... It all began that fateful morning...

The beaming Matsuda sat at his desk, eyes strangely droopy compared to their normal, wide state. It was late- about midnight, to be precise, but Chief Yagami had sent Matsuda to check the monitors for the night, and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Keeping himself awake with that ever-growing amount cups of coffee, he stared dully at the screen that would change every few seconds to a different room. As the screen fall on a certain room, Matsuda's droopy eyes shot open with surprise.

There, on the monitor, was the room that Ryuuzaki and Raito were supposed to be sleeping. But what they were _supposed_ to be doing wasn't what they were doing at _all_. They were... fighting?! And it appeared that Raito was winning.

"I have to stop them!" Matsuda said, looking left and right to find something to distract the two without them knowing he had been "spying" on them.

--

_Ring, ring, ring..._ Raito looked to the side. His cellphone, laying there next to his bag, was shaking and ringing. He stepped over to the counter and picked up the phone, flipping it open to answer it.

"This better be pretty goddamn important."

"Uhm, yes!" Matsuda, on the other line, said. "It's uhm... Uh..." He looked around for an idea. "I... Ryuuzaki is a black belt in karate! He first lets his victims get a few punches, then he totally kicks their butts! F-For your sake, p-please! Stop!" With that, the feeble man hung up, leaving Raito hanging for a few moments before he hung up his own phone.

"Who was that?" Ryuuzaki asked from his spot on the floor. He scratched his head a few times before looking back at the teenager who stood ahead of him.

"Matsuda... He said something weird about you..." Raito knelt down in front of Ryuuzaki, leaning close to him. "Something about you letting me do all the work, and then you get a change of heart and become a little more... dominant." At the last word, he had leaned in to the other man's ear. "Is this true? Is there some side of you I'm not seeing?" With that, he smiled and pressed his lips to Ryuuzaki's, kissing him passionately. The detective just smiled.

"You'll have to find out."

--

"Whew, I think that settled things," Matsuda said, setting his phone down. As he returned his gaze to the monitor, his eyes blew up to twice the size they were the last time.

"Well, they got the whole 'kiss-and-make-up' thing down pat..." With that, the poor guy ran off, trying to get the mental image out of his head.

--

**Okay, I know that was super-short, but it was just a random little drabble that you guys wanted me to write! I came up with this idea as I was laying on the couch this morning... Weird, huh? Anyway, you don't have to review, but it would be nice if you would! Thanks!**


End file.
